world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02122014RysporMaenam
12:01 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 00:01 -- 12:02 GT: ~Hello there, 'Maenambro'! How are thingʃ on yovr land ʃo far?~ 12:03 AC: omq hiiiiii Rysporbro !!! 12:03 AC: thinqqs are 12:03 AC: ummm 12:03 AC: alriqhht I quess ??? 12:05 GT: ~...Jvʃt 'all right I gveʃʃ'? Ah well. It'ʃ a pity yov're not on my team; I think yov'd rather like my land.~ 12:06 AC: sorry I meann its niice and all buuuuuut 12:06 AC: the carpety dudes heere kinda 12:06 AC: hate me I quess ?? 12:06 AC: ):= 12:06 AC: aaaaand Balish neearly qot himself drowwned 12:07 AC: whatts yur land like ?? 12:07 GT: ~...Very, very watery.~ 12:08 AC: =:O 12:08 GT: ~ʃaid water containing a rather...vnexpected ʃvrpriʃe.~ 12:08 GT: ~Hold on, I had Kikate take a pictvre with hiʃ waterproof camera...~ 12:10 GT: http://i.imgur.com/BhUqJ5Q.jpg 12:10 AC: O 12:10 AC: M 12:10 AC: Q 12:10 AC: OMQOMQOMQOMQOMQ 12:10 AC: THAT IS THE TOTES COOLEST THINNQ EVER 12:11 GT: ~Haha, I thovght yov might get a kick ovt of it.~ 12:11 GT: ~Vnfortvnately, we only have abovt 6 weekʃ to enjoy it before it becomeʃ permanent, ʃo we're on a bit of a deadline.~ 12:12 AC: omq I mean that kinda succks I quess 12:12 AC: butt thats stiill TOOOOOOOOTES awesome 12:12 GT: ~Iʃn't it? 3=:D~ 12:13 AC: omq so liike is erryone meredudes too ?? 12:15 GT: ~Oh yeʃ. I mvʃt ʃay, the land-dwellerʃ have taken to it rather ʃwimmingly, if yov...catch my drift. 3=:3~ 12:16 AC: lololol 12:16 AC: omq thatts preeeeeetty supes leqit Rysporbro 12:17 GT: ~It iʃ indeed 'ʃvpeʃ legit'. Perhapʃ even 'toteʃ ʃvpeʃ legit'.~ 12:17 AC: =:O 12:18 AC: OMQ IT TOTES IS !! 12:18 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 12:18 GT: ~Oh, I nearly forgot! Do yov remember that 'faʃhion exchange' we propoʃed a while ago?~ 12:18 AC: omq yeahh toooootes 12:19 GT: ~Well, I'm pleaʃed to annovnce that the one and only 'Maenamagnificent' iʃ...~ 12:19 GT: ~COMPLETE!~ 12:19 AC: =:D=:D=:D 12:20 AC: thats aweesome Rysporbro !!! 12:20 GT: ~The fact that we're on different landʃ iʃ ʃomewhat...problematic, thovgh. Perhapʃ I covld portal it to yov, or ʃomething?~ 12:20 AC: hmmmmmm 12:21 AC: oh !!! 12:21 AC: I knoww yu can liike 12:21 AC: just send me the coddey thinq for itt 12:21 AC: annd Ill maake it over here !!! 12:22 GT: ~Oh, right, the captcha code. Ahaha, yeʃ, that wovld perhapʃ be ʃlightly eaʃier.~ 12:22 AC: I liike toootes need alchymizerinq pracctice anyways =:D 12:23 GT: ~Here, I'll captchalogve it and check the code.~ 12:23 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends Maenam a captchalogue code -- 12:23 GT: ~That ʃhovld be correct...~ 12:24 AC: allirqht lets seeeee 12:25 -- aestheticChitin AC mucks around with her machines until it finally produces the finished product. -- 12:29 GT: (( http://imgur.com/5ltZNmn boosh )) 12:29 AC: =:O 12:30 AC: OMQOMQ RYSPOR ITS 12:30 AC: SOOOOOOOO 12:30 AC: COOOOOOOOOL 12:30 GT: ~...Yov really think ʃo?~ 12:30 AC: omq tooooooooooooooooootes 12:30 AC: soooooo tooooooooootes !!! 12:30 AC: !!!!!!! 12:30 AC: ALL OF THE !!!!S !!!! 12:31 GT: ~THE CHAT Iʃ OVERFLOWING WITH !!!!ʃ~ 12:31 GT: ~OH WHAT AN IGNOMINIOVʃ DEATH~ 12:32 AC: omq there arre like sooooo many pockets !!! 12:32 AC: pockets 5ever !!! 12:33 AC: oh oh oh 12:33 AC: sooooo 12:33 AC: I neeed to qiiive yu somethinq in return !!! 12:34 AC: aaaannnnnd it just so happenns 12:34 AC: thatt the RYSPLENDIFOROUS IS DONNE TOO !!! 12:34 GT: ~3=:O~ 12:35 GT: ~Oh, DRAT, I've jvʃt remembered I don't have acceʃʃ to an alchemiter with either of my ʃelveʃ.~ 12:35 AC: dawwwwww =:( 12:35 GT: ~Here, wait, I have an idea!~ 12:36 AC: =:? 12:36 GT: ~Libby recently gave me a rather handy device called the Portaltop. I ʃhovld be able to jvʃt...port the ʃplendiferyʃpor over to me!~ 12:37 AC: omq toooootes !!! 12:37 GT: ~All right, I've got it right here, jvʃt...give me a moment to find yov on it.~ 12:42 AC: ((http://imgur.com/B5b8DQV )) 12:44 GT: ~Oh my goodneʃʃ iʃ that it on the manneqvin over there~ 12:45 AC: yeeeesssss =:D 12:45 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃo~ 12:45 GT: ~ʃHIMMERY~ 12:45 GT: ~I LOVE IT~ 12:45 AC: =:D=:D=:D 12:46 GT: ~ʃtand back, I'm porting it over.~ 12:47 AC: totes Rysprobro 12:47 GT: ~(A portal ʃvddenly appearʃ on the floor below the ʃplendiferyʃpor, which dropʃ in along with a torrent of water. The portal qvickly cloʃeʃ after it.)~ 12:47 AC: zap awayy !!! 12:48 GT: ~aʃddddddddddddddddll;~ 12:48 AC: =:?=:?=:? 12:48 GT: ~ʃorry im here im fine~ 12:49 GT: ~vʃing the portaltop takeʃ a lot ovt of me thatʃ all~ 12:50 AC: oh uhhh 12:50 AC: dont wear yurself outt tooo much 12:50 GT: ~i ʃhovld be fine ʃo long aʃ i dont do that again for a good long while~ 12:51 AC: well at leasst yull look 12:51 GT: ~vrgh i have a ʃplitting headache now thovgh~ 12:51 AC: D:>= 12:51 AC: sorryy Ryspor 12:52 GT: ~oh no no dont blame yovrʃelf ive done thiʃ before i knew what i waʃ getting into~ 12:52 AC: well as lonnq as yu like 12:52 AC: knoww yur liimits and junk 12:53 AC: fasshion is supes cool and all butt 12:53 AC: its toootes not cool to be liike 12:53 AC: passinnq out in yur qood duuds 12:54 GT: ~haha dont worry ill be ʃvre to change after i paʃʃ ovt in exhavʃtion~ 12:55 GT: ~ʃpeaking of which i may jvʃt do that~ 12:55 GT: ~thank yov for the wonderfvl ʃvit maenam i do hope yov enjoy yovr hoodie~ 12:55 AC: I tooooootes will Rysporbro !! 12:56 AC: qett some resst annd prepair to look 12:56 GT: ~ʃplendiferyʃpor?~ 12:56 AC: OMQ TOTES !! 12:56 AC: =:D=:D=:D 12:56 GT: ~4=:D~ 12:56 GT: ~wait no~ 12:56 GT: ~3=:D~ 12:57 AC: lolol byyyye Rysporbro !! 12:57 GT: ~goodbye maenam good lvck on yovr land qveʃt~ 12:57 AC: yu too !!! 12:57 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:57 --